


Mellifluous Omerta

by KissKinesthesia



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Accidents, Affectionate Insults, Affectionate loving supportive boyfriend Galo, And they were roommates (gasp), Author fucking curses a lot, Bed-Wetting, Cheesy boyfriend Galo, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Embarrassed Lio, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hugs, M/M, Sweet sweet idiot boyfriends with good intentions, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissKinesthesia/pseuds/KissKinesthesia
Summary: There were many things that Galo Thymos most definitely should not ever fucking do to Lio Fotia at night, while he was sleeping, and expect to get away with it."What. The Fuck. Are you doing?"That included dressing him in diapers.In which Lio doesn't tell Galo about his bed wetting problem and suffers the consequences.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Mellifluous Omerta

There were many things about moving in together that Lio had been expecting. Neighbor troubles, cooking fiasco's, kitchen fires and all manner of planning, household and maintenance related issues-- Those were all things he could deal with. He hadn't been expecting anything less when it came to moving in with Galo, and thought Galo shouldn't expect anything less of him. Both of them were chaotic gay disasters with dramatic tastes in fashion stuffed into a tiny two bedroom one bath apartment in the heart of Promepolis. You would have to be stupid to think all manner of shit wouldn't hit the fan at every hour of the day on a regular basis, wherever they went. 

No, Lio expected that and wouldn't have it any other way. But even then, there were boundaries! Standards! Lines that must not be crossed. Things that Galo Thymos most definitely should not ever fucking do to Lio Fotia at night, while he was sleeping, and expect to get away with it. 

Thankfully, Lio knew Galo well enough to know that he was far too much of a dumb pure hearted idiot to ever have bad intentions. So when he woke to the feeling of the bed shaking, his partner shifting, mumbling under his breath and the sound of plastic rustling, he did not jump up and punch him in the face like his instincts would have him do were it any other person. Instead, Galo opened his eyes tiredly, and stared down towards the source of the disturbance to find Galo between his legs, naked and stripped bare, struggling to slide what appeared to be a Hello Kitty Pull-Up up his thighs with all the subterfuge of a car alarm.

"What. The Fuck. Are you doing?" 

He was too tired to summon anger, but the deathly serious tone in his voice must've conveyed it just fine, judging by the way Galo froze in place. Everything from his breathing to his blinking stopping on a dime, until he robotically forced himself to look up and see his now-awake boyfriend staring at him like he were contemplating murder. 

The dumbass 'oh shit I'm caught' look on Galo's face was enough to make Lio reconsider punching him.

For a moment nothing happened, save for Galo smiling anxiously at him from between his legs.

"Well?" Lio prompted, feeling his irritation rising the longer he waited.   
  


  
Galo opened his mouth, letting out a short "Well... you see..." and then absolutely jack shit else.   
  


"Galo.." Lio growled, as he leaned up on his forearms.

Finally, that seemed to spark something. "Wait wait!" Galo gestured, reaching a hand over to push Lios chest back down onto the bed... "You weren't supposed to see this! Ah man, this ruins everything," He groaned, tearing at his hair and pouting. "Why don't you go back to bed? You must be tired." Galo actually had the gall to wave him off, and then went right back to pulling the diaper up onto his thighs. 

_That's it._

"How am I supposed to go to bed when you're undressing me in the middle of the night?!" Lio yelled, shooting up from the bed and tearing the garment off of his thighs-- Or rather, he tried to, but Galo caught his hands on the first attempt.

"Lio wait! You're gonna break it!" 

"Yeah? That's the point, idiot!" Lio fought to take off the stupid garment barely covering him, but Galo brought his hands up between them instead. "Let go of me asshole!" Now, Lio wasn't weak by any means. Not in spirit nor in mind. It just so happened that Galo was just that much stronger. It was a fact that both endeared and infuriated him, but right now it was just infuriating. 

And Galo wasn't letting go. The bigger man seemed to be lost for words, stalling for time while he held his hands. Eyes turned away, avoidant and nervous. And the lack of answer wasn't helping. 

"Galo. I'm not wearing this." Lio stated into the air between them. Growing unusually silent in a way that was uncharacteristic of his loud, boisterous boyfriend. "If you don't let me go, I'm gonna-"

"I'm sorry." The apology came short and heavy between them, interrupting everything. Lio waited with whatever miraculous patience he still had left, and was rewarded tremendously, as Galo finally awkward began to explain "God- I knew you wouldn't wanna be confronted about this because you're you, and I didn't know how to talk about it either. But I guess it can't be helped now, huh?" Galo sighed, and lowered their entwined hands so they weren't in the way of their faces. 

"I saw.. that you were having trouble at night." Galo mumbled. 

"Having.. trouble?" Lio squinted at him. Interest peaked but confused. "Are you telling me you actually have some reason for this?"

"Of course I do!" Galo piped up, the accusation having evidently jabbed at his pride a little. "You were... y'know, having accidents! I saw you trading out your sheets again and again every night so I went to investigate it and..." 

By now Lio's eyes had widened in realization, cheeks and ears burning red with embarrassment. He must have been too sleep-fuzed earlier to put two and two together, but now of course, it made sense. 

Galo continued on, heedless of his smaller boyfriends incoming mortification. Seemingly finding it easier (and louder) to speak about it the longer he went on. "So, I thought, aw man, he must be so embarrassed. He's not gonna wanna talk about this, and I knew you wouldn't want help so I thought, I could give you protection at night, and then just take it off in the morning before you woke up! Genius right? I thought so too. But I guess you're too much of a light sleeper-" Galo stopped short, a small "ah" noise as he watched Lio's hands soften their hold and shrink away from Galo's, and slowly climb up Lio's face. 

"Lio?"

But Lio didn't answer. He sat and hid his face for a small moment, Galo staring on in concern-- And then ripped them away to tug violently at the pull up once more. 

"LIO WAIT!" Galo grabbed for his hands again, only now it was starting to become a full body struggle-- Lio thrashing and squirming around recklessly, full flame until Galo was forced to hold him in his lap to make him stop. Somewhere during the squabble the pull up had slipped all the way up onto him, much to Lio's mortification, making him that much angrier.

"Calm down! Hey, hey it's okay!! Whats gotten into you?!" Galo asked, finally getting Lio's tiny hands gripped in one of his own large ones, while his other arm held him tightly around the waist. Not that it seemed to deter Lio from his efforts. Spitting out curses and threats, thrashing and flailing as best he could until finally, he needed to catch his breath. And as soon as Lio let himself breathe, the fight seemed to leave him. Turning his face into Galo's shoulder instead, where it burned hotly into the older boys skin. 

"Are you okay?"

"Shuddap." Lio mumbled into his night shirt.   
  
  


Galo took that as a queue that Lio was done fighting him, and gently relinquished his hands from their hold. They fell softly back to bed and the curled up close to the shorters chest, so Galo wrapped his arms around him and held him close. Encouraging Lio to hide in his shoulder as much as he wanted. One hand stroking gently up and down his back. Minute after minute passing by like this, giving Lio time to cool down and Galo time to reflect on his not-so-flawless plan. 

It wasn't awkward anymore, but it wasn't better either. Both of them practically able to hear the others thoughts now, air tense between them despite the lack of space. 

"I wasn't gonna tell anyone. You know that right?" Galo asked into the quiet. Of course, he hadn't expected an answer. So he was surprised when a minute later, he got one. Lio's voice much more soft and quiet now than it had been before-- And Galo supposed perhaps a lot of his anger must have been consumed by the overwhelming sense of shame instead. As sorry as he felt for his boyfriend, he couldn't help but find his embarrassment kind of cute. 

"No.." Lio mumbled, barely audible through his shirt. And then, "Maybe... I don't know." He sighed, and shifted the position of his head on Lio's shoulder. Allowing his arms to come up and rest around them, effectively completing their hug, which Galo tightened to show encouragement.   
  


"I just didn't want it to happen." Lio finally admitted. "I'm the leader of the Burnish. I can't wet the bed. I'm not a baby." At this, Lio seemed to hide himself into Galo more, deflating and shrinking all at once. "I guess I thought... if I just ignored it, it would go away."

While it was true the Burnish weren't quite what they used to be, both Lio and Galo remained prominent figures in their circles. Those who had been afflicted with flames still looked up to Lio for direction and help, and much of Lio's duties still entailed helping the burnish re-integrate into society. Many still considered and looked up to him as a leader, with or without his flames. 

"Ah, I understand." Galo hummed, as he rubbed circles into his back. Smiling when he felt Lio nuzzling into that soft spot at his neck. "But you don't have to wear them forever. You don't have to wear them at all, really. I can't force you into it either way, but.. would it really be so bad if it's just at night?" He asked, reaching a hand up to stroke through Lio's hair, and pulling the shorter boy down his lap to get a better look at him.

Lio seemed reluctant, but let himself be pulled back anyways. His cheeks and face still beet red with embarrassment that Galo couldn't help but find adorable. 

"Stop smiling." Lio ordered. So Galo smiled harder. 

"I'm sorry." He lied, and kissed his nose apologetically, causing Lio to throw his head back and groan. 

He couldn't hate this idiot if he tried. 

He knew Galo was right. Hell, at this stage, they both knew he was right. The was no argument anymore. Galo was just biding his time until Lio inevitably gave up his fussing and won out. It was just the way they worked. And Galo's affectionate little gestures were... actually calming him down and helping him feel better about it all, much to Lio's chagrin. 

"I feel like a baby." He finally admitted. Crossing his arms and leaning his face back towards Galo's chest in an attempt to obscure it. The diaper he was sitting in was soft and crinkly and detailed with cute little shapes and hearts on the front and back-- And it just made the feeling worse. 

So of course Galo had to double down on it. "You are a baby."

"What?!" Lio sat up more, frowning. Ready to fight all over again. 

"You're _my_ baby." Galo revised, and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek- Effectively baffling, distracting, and shutting down Lio's anger all in one go. A triple whammy that sent him huddling right back up into his arms with another groan. Galo knew how to handle him way too well, and it was starting to get irritating (securing, endearing) with how often and how good he was at calming him. 

"Fine, fine! Ugh. I'll wear the stupid pull-ups. But only as long as I need them." Lio grumbled, and finally let himself poke and prod at the garment he was seated in. "Did you have to pick out such an infantile design?"

Galo gave him a guilty look. "I thought they looked cute..." 

  
  
_"Ugghhhh."_

"I can get you different ones if you want." He offered.

"No, they're fine. They're.. cute." Lio forced the words. His cheeks were stinging. His head was pounding. "Can we just... go back to bed, please?" He just wanted this night to be over with already. 

"Yeah. We can go back to bed." Galo gave him one last squeeze, before laying his boyfriend back down to bed and settling behind him. Wrapping his arms around his middle and pulling their blankets over them. The familiar sounds of the city outside, the wind and the breaths between them lulling them into sleep. Right as Lio's thoughts were finally subsiding-

"You look really cute like this y'know." Galo whispered from behind him.

"Galo, I swear to god."

"Sorry, sorry. Shutting up now. Goodnight. _Love you_."

_Sigh._ "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where the fuck I'm going with this but if you like it, lemme know in the comments! If people like it I'd love to extend this into a multi-chap fic. 
> 
> hmu @ kisskinesthesia.tumblr.com / twitter.com/kisskinesthesia


End file.
